


Raised Among the Badgers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Bed-Wetting, Bedwetting, Child Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter is saved from the abuse of the Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore, who places him with the Diggory family.





	1. Finding a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a terrible writer.  
> So this fic is just Harry having a happy childhod with the Diggory family. A lot of the focus is going to be on Cedric being an older brother to Harry.  
> In terms of Harry and Cedric's ages in this fic:  
> Cedric was born on the first of October 1977.  
> Harry was born on the thirty first of July 1980.  
> This fic starts on the first of January 1986, so Harry is five and Cedric is eight.  
> I know nothing about child development, so I apologise in advance for them not acting in a way that would actually make sense for their ages.

It was new years day and Albus Dumbledore sighed as he went through the list of possible families for one Harry Potter. He’d had a suspicion it would come to this. The Dursley's had proved themselves to be utterly unsuitable to raise Harry, even by the most liberal standards. Though Dumbledore had wanted to keep him there, Harry would enter the muggle school system that coming fall and be placed into care in a snap, and Dumbledore would have to move him anyway. Better to do one move now than two later. 

As far as alternative carers, Harry’s Godfather Sirius Black was out of the question, being a convict. Besides, Dumbledore didn’t even know where he was. The Weasleys were a possibility, but God knew they had enough children already. Augusta Longbottom could work, but then there was young Neville… Dumbledore was cautious about putting Harry with a family with a child who would enter Hogwarts at the same time as him. He wanted to avoid sibling rivalry if possible. Dumbledore flicked through the pages of the list and landed back on the first page, and saw the name at the very bottom. The Diggory’s, perfect! 

Five minutes later, Dumbledore sat in the Diggory’s living room. Amos and Beatrice had graciously welcomed him in without question, despite having clearly been about to eat their new years day dinner. “I thought we were eating now mummy!” Eight year old Cedric had whined. “Go play in your room for ten minutes Cedric.” Beatrice responded in a no nonsense tone. She smiled apologetically at Dumbledore and offered him a cup of tea, which Dumbledore gladly took. The January night was cold.

“So what brings you Albus?” Amos Diggory asked after the pleasantries had been exchanged.

“Not that you’re not welcome, it’s lovely to see you.” Beatrice Diggory added, her husband nodding. 

“I appreciate your hospitality, and as much as I enjoy your company, I do have a reason for my visit.” Dumbledore took a deep breath.“You know of Harry Potter, of course?” The two Diggory’s nodded immediately. “I sent him to live with his muggle family, but the situation has turned out to be… unsuitable for Harry.” Dumbledore began delicately. “What do you mean?” Amos replied, never one to mince words. “There’s been some abuse. Mainly emotional, but now it’s gotten physical, well, the boy must be moved elsewhere.” Dumbledore elaborated, looking pointedly at the two Diggory’s who clearly weren’t getting the hint. “Would you be willing to adopt Harry Potter?” Dumbledore came right out with it. There was no point in dancing around the point.  
“Us? Are you sure?” Amos seemed stunned. “Please don’t feel that you must oblige. It’s a lot to ask. It’s better if you say no now if it’s too much. I understand.” Dumbledore replied, he didn’t want Harry to feel unwanted anymore than he already had. 

“We’d love to of course.” Beatrice quickly cut in.  
“We’ve always wanted another child, but with Beatrice’s health…” Amos cut off as his wife looked irritably at him.  
“Cedric’s labour was hard, and going through it a second time isn’t a possibility for us. However, we have been considering adoption, so this works perfectly.” Beatrice stated. Dumbledore beamed.  
“When will he be coming?” Amos asked, clearly he’d already begun to figure out the logistics in his head. 

“As soon as possible. There was a violent incident with his uncle an hour ago. I’m sorry it’s such sort notice, but can I bring him within the hour?” Dumbledore asked. The Diggory’s looked stunned, but nodded. After all, they would never allow a child to be in danger for the sake of their own convenience. “Yes, we’ll just tell Cedric, and get the room ready.” Beatrice got up.  
“Cedric?” She called. Amos stood up to, and walked Dumbledore to the door. 

“You’re good people Amos, but know you can say no. I’m sure I can find somewhere else suitable.” Dumbledore asked one more time.

“Don’t be silly Albus, of course we’ll take him, as Beatrice said we’ve been considering adoption anyway. Now off you go to get him, we’ll be ready.” Dumbledore smiled gratefully and apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive.


	2. Welcome Home Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at his new home. Sorry the chapters are so short so far! I don't tend to write very long fics, but I'm working on it.

Five year old Harry Potter shivered in his cupboard, wearing only a t-shirt and jogging bottoms, far too little for the cold winter night. It didn’t help his pyjama bottoms were damp with cold urine, and his t-shirt covered in blood, snot and tears. Harry reached up to gingerly touch his nose. He bit back a yelp and quickly pulled away. It was still sore from where uncle Vernon had hit him, but at least it had finally stopped bleeding. His relatives had gone out now, leaving Harry locked alone in the cupboard.  
“Hello?” Harry heard a voice call. “Uncle Vernon?” Harry scrambled to his feet, he knew better than to ignore his uncle. The door of the cupboard opened, and an old man stood there. He had a long white beard and the strangest clothes Harry had ever seen. Although he didn’t look like one, Harry had to ask.“Are you a burglar?”  
“No, I’m not a burglar.” Dumbledore struggled with what to say next. He didn’t want to overwhelm the child.

“Do you like it here Harry?” Dumbledore settled on the direct question. Harry shook his head immediately. “Wait… how do you know my name?” “I knew your parents.” Dumbledore smiled at the boy. 

“You did?” Harry looked like he was about to ask some more questions, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
“I’m going to take you to another family, a nicer family. Does that sound OK Harry?” Harry’s mouth dropped open, it sounded like a dream come true. He nodded eagerly. “Is there anything you’d like to bring?” Harry reached down to the floor of his cupboard, and found his glasses, they were bent and cracked, but he could still see better with than without him. 

“Is that it?” Dumbledore asked sadly. Harry nodded. Dumbledore knelt down.

“Harry I’m going to fix your nose. It will only hurt for a moment.” Before Harry had a chance to say anything Dumbledore cast the spell. Harry yelped for a moment before reaching up to touch his nose. “How’d you do that?” 

“Magic.” Dumbledore replied calmly. He flicked his wand at Harry’s broken glasses fixing them as he said it.  
“But magic isn’t real.” Harry was flabbergasted. Dumbledore glanced sadly at the boy. 

“Let’s fix your clothes too.” Dumbledore deflected the question. Harry blushed, pulling his shirt down.

“I didn’t wet myself.” He lied, shifting embarrassed. “I didn’t say you did, I was referring to the blood.” Dumbledore cast a cleaning spell, smiling at the child.

“Oh.” Harry smiled. “We’re going to apparate now. It might feel a bit strange, so hold on tightly.” Dumbledore picked the small child up and apparated back to the Diggory’s doorstep. The door immediately swung open. Amos and Beatrice were smiling, if a bit anxiously, and little Cedric was bouncing up and down.  
“Is that him? Is that my new brother?” Cedric all but screamed. “Yes dear, now don’t be so loud you’ll scare him.” Beatrice replied. Dumbledore set Harry down, and the Diggory family gazed at him for a second. Harry shifted in their gaze.

“You must be Harry.” Beatrice knelt down, smiling at the small boy. “I’m Beatrice, and this is Amos.” Beatrice gestured to her husband. She was unsure how to introduce herself, so settled on first name.  
“And I’m Cedric! Welcome home Harry!” Cedric pushed passed his mother and eyed the smaller boy. The boy looked strangely scared, but to be fair, he was only five. 

“Come on Harry, we’re going to have dinner.” Cedric spoke softly now, and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him away into the dining room. The adults for their part, looked stunned. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Albus?” Amos asked politely.  
“Thank you Amos, but I’m afraid I must be going. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” With a pop, Dumbledore vanished, and Beatrice and Amos turned to follow their two sons.


	3. Bathtime, Bubbles and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last two. It consists entirely of fluff. I'm a visual person, so I like to have images for some of the objects in my stories, if you're interested:  
> Cedric's duck towel: https://www.amazon.com/Luvable-Friends-Animal-Hooded-Woven/dp/B00A69H9U4  
> Harry's frog towel: https://www.amazon.com/Luvable-Friends-Animal-Hooded-Woven/dp/B00A69H7EM?th=1  
> Cedric and Harry's pyjamas: https://www.childrensalon.com/annafie-boys-blue-white-check-hand-smocked-pyjamas-34897.html

Harry was in heaven. He’d never eaten at the table before. He’d eaten his plate of turkey, mashed potato and peas as quick as he could before the Diggory’s changed their mind. He’d even gotten seconds, and a glass of milk. Harry wondered how long this kindness would last. At the very least, Cedric was a whole lot nicer than Dudley had ever been. 

Amos and Beatrice tried not to stare at the child, but exchanged a worried glance. Harry clearly hadn’t had enough to eat. Beatrice could hardly stop herself piling Harry’s plate with a third portion. She was only able to resist knowing if she did the child would get sick. Cedric, for his part, was telling Harry about all his favourite activities, toys and adventures. Harry nodded along politely, smiling at his new brother. 

“Would you boys like a bath after supper?” Beatrice asked. Harry nodded eagerly, but Cedric was offended.

“What about dessert?” Cedric cried. 

“We’ll have dessert after a bath, why don’t you show Harry all the bath toys?” Beatrice said firmly. She knew Harry wouldn’t be able to handle dessert right away. Cedric looked confused, but picking up on her tone, nodded. He reached for Harry’s hand. “Come on Harry.” Harry followed Cedric down the hall and up the stairs, and Beatrice turned to Amos.

“He hasn’t been treated well.” Beatrice said to her husband.“No.” Amos agreed. 

“At least he doesn’t seem too traumatised.” 

“He’s still quite young, hopefully there’s no lasting damage.” The two sat in silence for a moment. The change to their life still hadn’t fully sunken in. “I’ll go run the bath.” Beatrice said, rising from the table.

“I’ll put on a fire and get dessert ready.” Amos rose too, smiling at his wife. 

Beatrice got to the bathroom to see the assortment of ducks, bath crayons and other toys all over the floor. Cedric was showing them to Harry excitedly. Beatrice snuck past the two and began to run the bath.

“What your favourite colour Harry? Mine’s yellow. Like Hufflepuff.” Cedric was saying.

“I think I like… green.” Harry stroked the green bath crayon softly.

“What’s Hufflepuff?” Harry asked. 

“It’s a Hogwarts house. There’s four. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My parents were in Hufflepuff, so I will be too!” Cedric explained. He was surprised Harry didn’t know about the Hogwarts houses yet. 

“We’ll be proud of you whatever house you’re in Cedric.” Beatrice chimed in. 

“You too Harry.” She added quickly. 

“Bath’s done boys.” Beatrice turned off the tap, and looked through the bath bombs. Remembering Harry’s earlier statement, she picked a sparkly pale green one.

“Come look Harry!” Cedric pulled Harry over to the bath to see the bath bomb fizzle. Harry’s eyes went wide and he smiled along with Cedric. 

“Time to get in boys.” Beatrice reminded them. Cedric began pulling his clothes off, but Harry looked at the bath nervously.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Beatrice decided, leaving the boys be. 

Cedric looked at Harry curiously. “Do you need help?” He asked, trying not to seem judgmental. Harry shook his head, and pulled off the over sized t shirt, along with his jogging bottoms and pants. He followed Cedric into the tub, just managing to climb into it. 

“Look Harry.” Cedric plunged a blue rubber duck into the water, bringing it out and squeezing it at Harry’s chest. Harry giggled as the warm water tickled him.  
“You try.” Cedric pushed the duck toward the smaller boy.  
Harry tried, and laughed in delight as the duck sprayed water all over Cedric’s chest.

“You did it Harry!” Cedric laughed. “You know, we’re brothers now.” Cedric’s grey eyes locked with Harry’s green ones. 

“Brothers?” Harry questioned.

“Yes Harry. You know what brothers is right?” Cedric asked, unsure. After all, the younger boy didn’t know what Hogwarts houses were.

“Yes.” Harry had seen brothers before. Sometimes strangers had thought he and Dudley were brothers, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always corrected them. 

“But my parents are dead. Yours are alive. How can we be brothers?” Harry asked sadly.

“My parents are your parents too now. It’s like…” Cedric looked for the words. 

“You have four parents!” Cedric settled. Harry looked skeptical, but nodded, smiling. 

“Who’s ready to wash their hair?” Cedric saw his dad at the door way. “I am! I am!” Cedric laughed. “Let’s show Harry how it’s done.” Amos grinned, taking out his hand. Harry felt his jaw drop as Cedric’s hair was suddenly covered in multicoloured bubbles. “Look at this!” Cedric dunked his head into the water, and when he came up, his hair had turned into a mohawk. Harry gasped. A moment later, Cedric’s hair was curly, then spiked, then twisty, and again and again it changed. Finally it stopped, and Cedric’s already dark hair looked black as Harry’s in its wetness. 

“Are you ready Harry?” Amos asked. Harry nodded eagerly. Amos started the spell, and bubbles covered Harry’s hair. 

“You have to get your hair wet Harry.” Cedric informed him. Harry gulped, looking at the water nervously. Cedric instantly understood, and grabbed the duck, filling it with water and then spraying it over Harry’s hair. The boys both giggled as Harry’s hair contorted itself into a variety of styles, and Amos smiled fondly at them. 

“Ready to get out boys?” Amos said a few moments later, producing two hooded bath towels. They’d managed to find Cedric’s old frog one for Harry, and of course Cedric had his beloved duck towel. He handed the boys their respective towels, and set down two sets of light blue pyjamas. 

“Come down when you’re dry boys, dessert’s almost ready.” Amos told them before going back down to tend to the fire.


	4. S'mores and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric enjoy a dessert of s'mores, and Harry learns the story of Hogwarts for the first time.  
> These are the smores sticks: https://www.thepicnicworld.com/picnic-bags-191111.html  
> I don't think I described them very well in the story, haha.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic, and especially those who left kudos. I also really appreciate the person who left a comment, and am going to reply after I post this chapter.

Harry and Cedric sat by the roaring fire sipping hot chocolate. Cedric was gulping his down, used to this indulgence and knowing seconds were readily available. Harry sipped his hot chocolate slowly, savouring the sweet, warm taste. He was now confident the Diggory’s wouldn’t take it away from him. They weren’t like the Dursleys, instead they were like a storybook family. Harry had heard stories of wonderful families when he was at Mrs Figg’s house for the day, but he’d never thought they’d be real.

“How’s the hot chocolate boys?” Amos asked.

“It’s great, thanks Dad!” Cedric chirped, and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Your mother is getting dessert ready in the kitchen, then should we have a story?” Amos asked.

“Yes please!” Cedric enthused. Harry nodded again, but he was surprised. He had thought the hot chocolate was the dessert. Beatrice came through to the living room with a platter. On the platter were three plates, one piled with graham crackers, one with chocolate and one with marshmallows.

“S’mores!” Cedric exclaimed. 

“Do you know how to make a s’mores Harry?” Cedric turned to his new little brother. Harry shook his head. “You get a cracker.” Cedric placed a cracker in Harry’s hand. 

“Then you get a piece of chocolate.” Cedric placed the chocolate on the cracker. 

“Then the marshmallow, and another cracker!” Cedric beamed at Harry. 

“You forgot something Ced.” Beatrice chuckled. 

“Oh! You have to toast the marshmallow first!” Cedric got up and went towards the fire place, where four metal sticks hung on the mantel. They had colourful handles, and a long metal part that diverged into two separate spikes. He grabbed two.

“Here you go Harry, I got you the green one.” Cedric smiled at the younger boy. Harry smiled back, taking the green stick. He copied Cedric putting a marshmallow on one of the two spikes, but he only took one. He didn’t want to push his luck. He went to join Cedric who had put his by the fire.

“You can put one on both ends Harry!” Cedric exclaimed happily, grabbing another marshmallow for Harry. As the boys toasted their marshmallows, Cedric turned to his parents.

“Tell us the Hogwarts story Dad!” Harry doesn’t know about Hogwarts.” Cedric requested.

“OK…” Amos began. 

“Once upon a time, a long long time ago, there were four best friends. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, They built a castle together, where young witches and wizards like they had once been could learn together and be educated. They all said: “Together we will build and teach!” This was a noble idea, and it mostly succeeded. Hogwarts is one of, if not the best wizarding schools in the whole world, to this day. However…” Amos paused, and looked at the boys. Harry was listening wide eyed, his marshmallows long forgotten, had burned into a crisp. 

“That’s not, real though?” Harry interruped withouth thinking, he was very unsure.

“It is real Harry! We’ll go to Hogwarts! When we’re eleven!” Cedric jumped up in his excitement.

“I’m going to be in Hufflepuff, and a prefect, and captain of the Quidditch team and head boy!” Cedric described his plans to the wide eyed Harry.

“Harry, your marshmallows.” Amos took the stick from Harry as the marshmallow lit fire.

“Sorry!” Harry was frightened. He berated himself for not paying more attention. 

“Don’t worry dear.” Beatrice said.

“No harm done, here you go.” Amos put two fresh marshmallows on Harry stick.

“Boys toast your marshmallows and then dad will tell the rest of the story.” Beatrice said, realising asking two little boys to multitask wasn’t going to end well. Harry watched Cedric hold his marshmallows slightly above the fire and followed suit. Soon, they were a golden brown, then came the crackers and chocolate. As the boys began munching on their treats, Amos continued the story.

“Although the friends succeeded in building the school, a divide came between them about who would be taught there. Slytherin only wanted pure blood wizards to be taught. Gryffindor only wanted student who had accomplished bold deeds. Ravenclaw only wanted the most intelligent of students. It was only Hufflepuff who said: “I’ll teach the lot and treat them just the same!”

“I want to be a Hufflepuff!” Cedric cut in. 

“Me too.” Harry agreed softly.

“Your favourite colour is green though Harry, that’s the Slytherin colour.” Cedric told him. 

“Oh.” Harry looked upset.

“People from all the houses can have all sorts of different colours. Remember there’s colour that don't’ represent any house, like pink and purple!” Beatrice explained. 

“What drove the four friends apart was that they wished to divide people.” Amos explained.

“That’s why you should never judge someone, based on their house. You should always treat them as an individual. Someone’s house doesn’t define them. Just as being pure blood, half blood or muggle born doesn’t define them. It is a person’s choices that define them.” Amos took on a serious tone. 

“It doesn’t matter what house you’re in Harry. You’ll always be my brother, and I was just joking about the green being for Slytherins only.” Cedric said, picking up on his fathers tone. Harry nodded, it was a lot to take in. 

“We’ll love you both no matter what house you go to. Or even if you don’t go to Hogwarts at all, remember some people are squibs.” Beatrice emphasised.

“That must be awful!” Cedric made a face.

“It does seem unappealing granted, but squibs and muggles can live very fulfilling lives, remember what we always say?” Amos asked Cedric.

“Treat each person with kindness, and learn something from them.” Cedric immediately said.

“Exactly! Now it’s time for two little boys to go to bed.” Beatrice smiled at the two boys, their mouths covered in chocolate. 

“Ok. Thank you for the hot chocolate an s’mores an story.” Cedric stood up, yawning as he did so. He was too tired to put up a fight. 

“Thank you.” Harry echoed softly, still looking thoughtful. He was quite sure he was a person of the squib varietythat Cedric found so unnappealing. He had so many questions,but didn't want to bother the Diggory's with them. Nothing had put the Dursley's in a bad mood so fast as questions.

“You’re welcome. There’s toothbrushes in the bathroom, brush your teeth and we’ll come tuck you in.” Amos said. Cedric nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to the upstairs bathroom. 

In a cup on the sink were two toothbrushes, one yellow and one green, they had ‘CEDRIC’ and ‘HARRY’ on them in big black letters. Cedric handed Harry his toothbrush, seeing that he was too small to reach it himself. Harry grasped it in his hand. He’d never had a toothbrush before, the Dursley’s only gave him mouthwash. Cedric glanced around the room. He spotted the small wooden step stool in the corner. 

"Here you go Harry." Cedric placed the stool under the sink.

"Thank you Cedric." Harry beamed at the older boy. 

"You're welcome." Cerdric squirted some toothpaste onto his brush ahd ten Harry's it, was an amazing multicoloured paste that sparkled and swirled. 

“Woah.” Harry whispered.

“Cool isn’t it?” Cedric said, his mouth full of foam. The boys finished brushing their teeth, and Harry watched Cedric, unsure of what to do next. He glanced at the cupboard in the bathroom. Perhaps he was to sleep there? The Diggory’s hadn’t said. 

“Come on Harry.” Harry felt his hand grabbed again, and sighed in relief. He was lead by Cedric into a big bedroom. Harry looked in wonder at the walls covered in intricate pictures. His eyes then fell to an open chest filled with toys, and a shelf full of books. In the middle of the room were two beds, separated by a bedside table in the middle. 

“Woah.” Harry said for the second time within five minutes.

“This is my bedroom. Wait, sorry, it’s our room!” Cedric quickly corrected himself. Harry stared at him, not quite understanding. Dudley had two bedrooms, and Harry hadn’t been allowed near either of them. 

“That’s your bed.” Cedric gestured to the bed with a plain green cover. Cedric’s bed had bright yellow balls with wings on a sky background. Cedric climbed into his bed and looked expectantly at Harry. 

“Are you sure Cedric? Won’t your parents mind?” Harry was nervous. 

“They’re the ones who did it!” Cedric laughed. 

“Everything alright boys?” Amos and Beatrice appeared at the doorway. 

“Is the bed alright Harry?” Beatrice asked anxiously, seeing the boy standing by it but not getting in.

“I can sleep here?” Harry questioned timidly.

“Of course.” Beatrice was confused. Misinterpreting confusion for anger, and not wanting to seem ungrateful, Harry scrambled into the bed. Amos and Beatrice exchanged glances, while Cedric just looked puzzled.

“Goodnight Cedric. Goodnight Harry.” Beatrice walked over to each boy and gave them a kiss. “Goodnight boys.” Amos said, flicking off the lights. As he did so, colourful lanterns started floating around the room. 

“Goodnight mum, goodnight dad!” Cedric called. Harry smiled to himself in the darkness, it felt so good to be part of a family.


	5. Stars and Soaked Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wets the bed, but his new big brother is there to help.

Harry spread out on the comfortable bed. He was in heaven. The quilt was warm and heavy and he kept blinking his eyes so not to fall asleep. He turned his head as one of the dimly lit lanterns passed by him. They were colourful, shaped like hot air balloons and stars. Harry had always been envious of Dudley’s star lamp, but Dudley had never let Harry come into his room and look at it. Harry had only gotten rare glances when he was cleaning. Harry was in awe at how kind Cedric had been to him, and he hadn’t asked for anything in return. 

Harry shifted again in bed. He so badly wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t. He knew he’d wake up wet, and then what would happen? He was used to be screamed at by the Dursley’s every morning when he woke up wet. The Diggory’s kindness surely wouldn’t last if he peed all over the nice pyjamas and bed sheets. They might even send him back to the Dursley’s. No, he’d have to stay awake. Harry blinked his eyes, watching the green star lantern float around around the room in his effort not to fall asleep. He watched it travel up and down, blinking softly as he did. Soon his eyes were drooping, and Harry drifted off into a pleasant sleep despite himself. 

Several hours later Harry woke up with a start. He gasped, feeling the wetness under him. Uncle Vernon was going to be so mad… Then all at once he remembered the events of the previous day. Harry began sobbing, furious himself for wetting the Diggory’s bed, especially when they’d been so kind. Harry desperately tried to think of a solution, but when he couldn’t find one, he hugged his knees and cried into his hands.

Cedric woke up the sound of sobbing. He was confused for a moment at the sound coming from the bed across the room. Then he remembered, his new brother, Harry!

“Harry?” Cedric called, grabbing the lantern on his bed side table. He walked towards Harry’s bed. He saw the smaller boy’s curled up figure, sitting up with his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Cedric tentatively placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry just sobbed in response. 

“Are you poorly?” Cedric tried. Harry didn’t respond. 

“Do you want me to get my mum?” Cedric always wanted his mum when he was poorly. Yes Harry must be poorly, he would get his mum. Harry watched Cedric turn to leave, and leapt out of bed.

“Please don’t tell. Please please please don’t tell.” Harry begged.

“Don’t tell them what?” Cedric turned to Harry, his lantern on the smaller boy. Then he noticed Harry’s soaked pyjama bottoms. He lifted the lantern slightly and glanced at the bed. The sodden sheets where Harry had thrown off the blanket when he jumped off compared his suspicions. 

“Oh, you wet the bed.” Cedric stated. He was confused at Harry’s reaction, didn’t the smaller boy know it was normal for a five year old to wet the bed? Cedric certainly had. Cedric looked down at the sobbing boy.

“It’s okay Harry.” Cedric pulled his little brother into a hug. Rubbing his back soothingly.

“Shh shh” Cedric soothed Harry, just like his mother had soothed him. 

“Y-you d-don’t hate me?” Harry managed to choke out between sobs.

“Of course not Harry!” Cedric almost laughed at the absurdity of the question. 

“You must be tired.” Cedric said, stifling a yawn of his own.

“I’ll get my parents they can clean your bed.” 

“No! Cedric, please, they’ll be angry.” Harry begged. Cedric was more confused than ever, but from the look on Harry’s face, it wouldn’t be easy to convince him otherwise.

“You should change out of those wet clothes.” Cedric walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of his own pyjamas and bringing them over to Harry who was snivelling, shaking and sobbing all at once.

“I’ll help you.” Cedric decided. He pulled down Harry’s soaked pyjama bottoms.

“Lift your feet Harry.” He instructed. Harry did as he was told, lifting one foot at a time. Cedric slid the wet pyjamas off and repeated the process to put the fresh ones on. They were far too big for Harry, and even the drawstring pulled as tightly as possible barely kept them up. 

“Now arms.” Harry lifted his arms and allowed his shirt to be replaced. Cedric looked at Harry, sniffling in the oversized pyjamas.

“It’s okay Harry.” Cedric wrapped his arm around the younger and contemplated the soaked bed. He had no idea how to change sheets. 

“Come on Harry.” Cedric lead Harry over to his own bed. Settling himself in and lifting up the cover for Harry to join in. Harry tentatively slid in, staying on the very edge of the bed and almost falling off.

“Come in closer Harry.” Cedric was concerned that Harry was still sobbing.

“I’m not mad at you Harry. It was just an accident. My parents won’t be mad either, don’t worry.” He continued whispering reassurance into Harry’s ear, until eventually the younger boy had fallen asleep. Soon after, Cedric too fell asleep, and the two brothers slept peacefully as the colourful lanterns floated around the room.


	6. Discussions with Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this sooner, but I've been too tired from work. Sorry about that! This chapter is just dialogue between the adults, but next chapter will have the boys again. Thank you to anyone who is reading, I hope you're enjoying it. :)

Amos stretched as he woke up, glancing at the clock. The time read eight, and Amos was stunned. Cedric was almost always up by seven, never mind eight. He turned to Beatrice, who had also just woken up. 

“We should check on the boys.” Beatrice said. Amos nodded, and the two pulled on their dressing gowns. They creaked open the door, and saw that Harry’s bed was empty. The initial panic they felt was soon quelled when they saw the two boys were in Cedric’s bed. They were snuggled together, and Beatrice whispered to Amos.

“Get the camera.” Amos nodded and went to grab the camera downstairs. Beatrice looked to the floor and saw a pair of pyjamas. She went to pick them up, they were damp, cold and smelled of urine. Beatrice looked to the bed, pulling off the blanket confirmed her suspicions. So Harry had wet the bed, not particularly surprising for a five year old, especially one who had gone through a major change. But why hadn’t he come get them? Cedric, she thought, at the very least would have. He’d never had any problem getting them when he’d wet the bed, and Beatrice knew he was already very protective of Harry. She couldn’t see Harry making his way into Cedric’s bed by himself… Harry must have asked Cedric not to get them, but why? Beatrice took wand out of her dressing gown pocket and spelled the pyjamas and bed clean, making the bed and folding the pyjamas for good measure. As she placed the folded pyjamas on the pillow, Amos came back with the camera. 

“What happened?” Amos asked in a low voice.

“Harry had a little accident last night.” Beatrice whispered. 

“Oh, well why didn’t they come get us?” Amos looked thoughtful.

“I was wondering the same.” Beatrice responded. 

“We should contact Albus.” Amos stated, and Beatrice nodded in agreement. They definitely had some questions, but first, the picture. Amos walked over to the two sleeping boys, and snapped a picture, as he did the morning sun shined on the bed. The picture printed, and he and Beatrice looked at the moving image of the two sleeping boys. The image was perfectly timed to capture as the light burst in.

Downstairs, Beatrice began to make breakfast. She’d decided on chocolate chip pancakes. They were Cedric’s favourite and she doubted Harry had ever had them before. Meanwhile, Amos was writing an owl to Dumbledore.

“Be sure to say everything is fine. No need to panic him, we just have some questions.” Beatrice reminded him. Amos hummed in agreement, finally finishing the letter and giving it to Jellybean, the family barn owl. Jellybean flew out the window. Amos had just gotten his morning cup of coffee five minutes later when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Who could it be at this hour?” He wondered aloud. 

“I don’t know dear.” Beatrice replied, mixing pancake batter. Amos walked to door in his dressing gown and pyjamas, coffee mug in hand. He opened the door to reveal Albus Dumbledore. 

“Albus!” Amos almost dropped his mug, he hadn't expected a response for a few hours at least. 

“Is everything okay?” Albus looked slightly stressed, quite different to his normal persistently calm demeanour.

“Yes! I said it was in the owl!” Amos laughed. “Ah yes. Well, I wanted to be sure. May I come in?” Albus stepped into the house, and Amos lead him to the kitchen where Beatrice had begun flipping pancakes. 

“So you had some questions?” Albus asked, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee Amos had offered. 

“Yes.” Amos sat down across from Albus, and was joined by Beatrice.

“He’s so shy, Albus.” Amos started.

“He clearly hasn’t had enough to eat. He doesn’t take anything of his own accord, Cedric has to put things in his hand for him. When he went to bed last night, he asked if the bed was for him. When we went in this morning, the bed was wet, but he hadn’t come to get us. Cedric hadn’t either, he usually would, so Harry must have asked him not to.” Beatrice spoke all at once.

“What happened to him Albus?” Amos asked. 

“You have to understand, the blood protection from his mother’s sister, it was the safest place for him.” Albus began, but he was cut off.

“We know, but what did they do to him?” Beatrice cut in.

“He was only hit once, yesterday before I brought him. Emotionally though, more damage has been done. They didn’t starve him, but he wasn’t given much food and didn’t eat at the table. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs. He was punished for bedwetting, and most everything else.” Albus said uncomfortably. 

“For five years?” Beatrice cried. 

“How could you let that happen?” Amos was flabbergasted.

“The blood wards and… I didn’t want him to become arrogant. You have to understand once he gets to Hogwarts, or even out in the wizarding world, he’ll be a celebrity.” Albus tried to explain.

“That’s still no excuse for letting him be abused.” Beatrice was indignant, not least because imagining the vulnerable little boy as arrogant was proving to be an impossible feat. 

“No… it was, an error.” Albus admitted, looking sincerely regretful. Amos sighed.

“What’s done is done. He’s still young, I’m sure he’ll gain some confidence.” Amos decided.

“You don’t expect us to keep him isolated do you?” Beatrice questioned, in a tone that clearly stated that better not be what Dumbledore expected.

“No, but must warn you, once you go outside, the newspapers will come. I’ll keep them as far away as possible, but with people like Skeeter around, one can’t be too careful.” Albus replied. Amos nodded, unhappy with this development. 

“We won’t go to Diagon Alley just yet. We’ll stay in the house and garden for awhile. Then maybe visits to some friends.” Beatrice decided. 

“Ah yes… I must tell you news has spread, though it 's not quite public yet. I’ve had some requests, to see Harry. As his guardians, it’s of course your choice.” Dumbledore said. 

“From whom?” Amos asked. 

“Well, I for one, would like to see him from time to time.” Dumbledore began.

“Of course.” Amos agreed. 

“Then there’s Remus Lupin, he was friends with Harry’s parents.” Dumbledore continued.

“Oh yes of course. Lovely fellow, we knew him at school didn’t we Bea?” Amos reminisced on his school days. 

“Oh yes, and in the order.” Beatrice remembered Remus well, always such a nice fellow. She remembered saying back at Hogwarts, and Amos had agreed, it was a shame he wasn’t in Hufflepuff.

“Lastly there’s… Severus Snape.” Dumbledore finished, a silence fell over the table. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. 

“It is, in all three cases, up to you.” Dumbledore finished. 

“You’re welcome to stay for breakfast Albus.” Amos offered. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to overwhelm young Harry. May I come back next week, and perhaps spend some time with him?” Dumbledore requested. 

“Absolutely.” Amos replied.

“Excellent. Have a lovely day, Amos, Beatrice.” Dumbledore tipped his hat, and with a pop he was gone. 

“What do you think?” Amos turned to his wife. “I think he should never have sent Harry to live with those awful people.” Beatrice resumed flipping pancakes, but considerably more angrily than before. 

“I don’t think he meant any harm.” Amos mused.

“Yet harm he caused!” Beatrice wasn’t accepting Dumbledore’s explanation, and Amos sighed. 

“Well, we’ll just have to love him and hope he becomes a happier child.” Amos reasoned.

“That’s true.” Beatrice sighed, letting her anger go, she was never one to carry a bad mood through the day. 

“What about the visitors?” She asked Amos.

“Dumbledore and Lupin are welcome of course, but Snape…” Amos cleared his throat. Both he and Beatrice knew the man’s history. 

“We should at least give him a chance.” Beatrice decided, she was a Hufflepuff after all.

“Yes, we should.” Amos agreed. He took out a quill and began writing two letters. Beatrice continued to flip pancakes. Soon, a letter to Remus Lupin and a letter to Severus Snape were by the windowsill ready for Jellybean. A large stack of chocolate chip pancakes sat atop the table along with a large jug of apple juice, a dish of butter and bottle of maple syrup. Finally, Amos and Beatrice sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffee waiting for their two sons to get up.


	7. Toads and Treehouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really unhappy with this chapter, but I'm having a block and thought I should just get something out. Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, it means a lot to me. Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
> In this chapter:  
> Cedric's jumper: https://www.trotters.co.uk/boys/knitwear-tops/maximilian-sweater  
> Harry's jumper: https://www.trotters.co.uk/trotters/all-winter-accessories/sebastian-sweater-34224  
> The picnic basket: https://www.thewillowbasket.com/childs-lined-oval-lidded-picnic-basket-828-p.asp

Cedric opened his eyes and blinked as the bright sunlight came into the room. He yawned as he sat up and saw that Harry was still asleep beside him. 

“Harry?” Cedric whispered. 

“Hmmmmm” Harry turned over and groaned. 

“Wake up silly it’s morning!” Cedric tapped Harry, who turned and looked at him with big green eyes. 

“Morning?” Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. It certainly didn't feel like morning to him.

“Yes! Let’s go get breakfast!” Cedric grabbed Harry’s hand out of habit and pulled him down the stairs. 

“Good morning mum! Good morning dad!” Cedric burst into the kitchen with Harry in tow.

“Good morning Cedric, good morning Harry.” Beatrice replied, Cedric was always energetic in the morning. 

“Pancakes!” Cedric jumped into his chair, and Harry shyly slid into the one next to him. Beatrice put three pancakes on each boys' plate, before taking some for herself.

“How did you sleep boys?” Amos asked, as he took some pancakes for himself.

“Good!” Cedric replied with his mouth full. 

“Would you like some syrup dear?” Beatrice asked Harry, she'd noticed Cedric had poured a generous amount over his. Harry nodded quickly. Beatrice reached over and poured some on Harry’s pancakes, before she tucked into her own meal. Seeing everyone else had started, Harry reached for his knife and fork, as he begean to cut his pancakes as carefully as a five year old could. 

“What are we doing today?” Cedric asked eagerly. 

“Well, we thought you could show Harry the garden.” Beatrice replied.

“But the garden’s boring!” Cedric complained. 

“What about the brooms, pond and treehouse?” Amos suggested. Cedric brightened, remembering his favourite outdoor activities. 

“Can we have a picnic?” He bargained. 

“Of course you can. Go get ready and it will be ready when you come down.” Beatrice smiled as Cedric pulled Harry along with him up to the bedroom. Her face dropped when she saw Harry hadn’t finished his pancakes yet. She shouldn’t have stopped the poor boy, God knew he needed to eat more. Another thought came to her. 

“Does Harry have any clothes?” She asked Amos.

“Only those old rags from yesterday.” Amos responded.

“We’ll have to get him some new ones tomorrow. We’ll get someone to come to us.” Beatrice mused.

Upstairs, Cedric watched as Harry pulled on his oversized t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Harry had to pull the drawstring as tight as it would go to keep the jogging bottoms up. He looked to his own clothes. He too had jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, but they were much newer and better fitting. He’d also pulled on a blue striped jumper, familiar with the morning breeze from other adventures. He eyed Harry again and walked over to the dresser. He rummaged through and pulled out a blue jumper with a red race car on the front. He’d stopped wearing it recently as it was too small. 

“Put this on Harry.” Cedric held it out to the smaller boy who took it tentatively. 

“Thank you Cedric.” Harry pulled on the sweater, smiling at its softness. The jumper was big on him, the sleeves hanging down over his hands.

“You’re welcome Harry.” Cedric bent down to roll up the sleeves of the jumper. He straightened up and ruffled Harry’s hair in affection.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked, and Harry nodded in response. The boys were met by Beatrice at the bottom of the stairs, who was holding a small picnic basket. 

“Here you go boys. Be back by sunset.” She instructed.

“We will Mum!” Cedric replied pulling on his wellies as Harry tied up Dudley’s old trainers. Beatrice sighed, wishing they’d kept more of Cedric’s old things, but didn’t have time to dwell as Cedric and Harry disappeared out the door with a yelled goodbye from Cedric. 

“What do you want to do first Harry?” Cedric didn’t want to force the boy into anything.

“I don’t mind.” Harry stared at Cedric, amazed at the older boys kindness. Cedric seemed to be exact opposite of Dudley. 

“Let’s go to the treehouse then.” Cedric lead Harry across the sunny field and into the forest. Harry looked around in awe. As they entered the forest Cedric held out an arm to stop Harry. 

“Look Harry, it’s a natterjack toad!” Cedric bent down and pointed at the ground. Harry squinted and gasped in amazement as he spotted the toad among the dirt. He lost his balance and fell over promptly in his surprise. Upon Harry’s landing, the toad croaked and hopped away. Cedric giggled and helped Harry up. 

“There’s lots of toads, and all sorts of other animals. If you want to see them you have to be quiet, they get scared of noise.” Cedric explained. Harry nodded solemnly in response, determined to be as quiet as possible. Ten minutes later, they arrived at a giant tree. Cedric stopped, and Harry looked at him, expecting the boy to tell him what type of tree it is. 

“This is the tree house!” Was what Harry heard instead of a tree type, and he almost fell over again. He peered up into the tree, searching for the house, but couldn’t see past the leafy branches. Cedric looked at him in amusement. 

“You have to go in through the door.” Cedric explained, reaching up to pull on the branch closest to the ground. When he did, an opening appeared and Cedric went inside. Harry followed him in, and as he did the opening closed again. The opening showed a winding staircase and Harry followed Cedric up. 

“It’s magic!” Harry was astonished. 

“Well yes.” Cedric looked at Harry questioningly.

“Did you not see any magic at your old house?” Cedric asked.

“No, Uncle Vernon said magic doesn’t exist.” Harry had heard that line more times than he could count.

“It is real!” Cedric was boggled.

“You know we’re magic right Harry? We’re wizards.” Cedric explained. 

“OK.” Harry was doubtful, but he didn’t want to contradict Cedric.

“We are! Like… Have you ever done something you couldn’t explain?” Cedric elaborated. 

“Well… Once Uncle Vernon cut off my hair, and it grew back overnight.” Harry shuddered at the memory. Uncle Vernon had been so angry, he’d locked Harry in his cupboard for a day.

“Exactly! That’s a magic accident. When we get older we’ll get wands and learn to channel our magic and it will get more powerful. Just like my parents!” Cedric’s eyes lit up in excitement at the thought.

“Woah…” Harry smiled at Cedric, it did sound exciting. 

“We’re here!” Cedric reached the top of the stairs and walked into the tree house. The room was a circle, and the roof was one big window. On the walls were moving pictures of birds and woodland creatures. “It’s amazing!” Harry was impressed. 

“It is. I always come up here when I’m sad and I feel better.” Cedric set down the picnic basket and began to open it up. First he pulled out the checkered picnic blanket and lay it down. 

“Come sit down Harry.” Harry obliged, still looking at the animals on the wall. 

“I wonder what my mum packed… Sorry our mum.” Cedric blushed at his mistake, and began pulling out food.

“Ham and cheese sandwiches, iced tea, sausage rolls, watermelon and cookies!” Cedric admired the feast. 

“How did it all fit?” Harry looked at the little basket.

“Magic!” Cedric helped himself to a sandwich, offering one to Harry. Harry took the sandwich, realising he should get used to magic being an explanation for the things that wouldn’t have made sense in his old life. The boys munched on their feast and looked forward to the endless possibilities day as the afternoon sun began to fill the treehouse.


End file.
